Letters from Konoha
by whispers-of-raspberries
Summary: It’s been five years since Sasuke’s departure. People are more or less getting over it. Read the letters sent from Konoha during the 2 months that will change their lives forever. Pairings: NaruSaku, ShikaTema, SasuIno.
1. Letters 1 to 8

**AN: Hi, this is my new story. Please tell me what you think if you want me to continue... I don't know exactly where I'm going, if it's going to be short or long...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

___

Sasuke-kun,

It's been five years, five years of unanswered letters. I still write as you can see. Your two teammates started to be even more depressed than I could have imagined. Even I, as a best friend, can't help Sakura. It's been two weeks since she stopped talking to me, looking at me. Her eyes are always filled with tears and she doesn't allow anyone near her… except maybe Naruto. I cannot tell because we don't see them too often, maybe they are helping each other but I don't know. As for me, I'm sad you decided to leave us, I don't think I can forgive you but I still love you and that feeling allows me to write to you. I'm desperate, when will you come back? I don't know if you will answer me… you could just throw away the letter without opening it but in my heart I have hope, hope that someday you will come back, you will write back because you care about us, even if these emotions are now in the darkness. Please come back, please allow us to help you. We've tried to find you countless times, tried to bring you back but each times, it's been failures. You have my heart for eternity, please do whatever you want with it… I'm not your average fan girl, I love you deeply Sasuke. Let my love blossom into your heart. I love you even more,

Ino

21st September

___

Dear Sasuke,

I must apologize, it's the first time I write to you in five years. The reason I do it now is that I really miss you. Naruto and I are beyond depressed and we feel every day the hole in our heart, the place where you should be. The reason that I didn't write you before is that I believed you would come back. Now I know that you'll never come back so I hope that we could at least write to each other to know what is happening in our lives. Last week, a new member joined our team, his name is Sai. He's strange but I think Ino likes him. She still does talk about you but not with the same shining eyes. I think she's finally getting over you, as I did… Since I didn't write to you for five years, I'm going to tell you briefly what happened during those five years.

First, Naruto went on a training with Jiraiya, one of the three great sannin as I was training with Tsunade-sama. Then, you know it, we were searching for you during at least a year after our training. You said that you'll never come back and I finally understood that it was because you couldn't. I've become best friend with Temari, Gaara's sister and she visits us often (maybe because Shikamaru is around…). I'm starting to fall in love with a boy, I think you'll guess who… Nothing happened between us but I maybe want something to happen.  
Love you always, as a friend, as a teammate,

Sakura

30th September

___

Troublesome Temari,

As you may know it, the chuunin exams are coming and we have to be prepared for next month. As the Hokage suggested, you could come in Konoha for the month to help us organize the exam. You know how the Hokage is, if you don't do it as she tells you, you're in trouble. I look forward to see you and work with you like we did before. Every time, it's been so much fun, you wouldn't want to miss it this year, would you? I've been alone for quite a while, Choji is on a mission and Ino is flirting with Sai. I'm just watching the clouds everyday and it would be cool to have someone to watch them with. Well then, see you in a while.

Shikamaru

30th September

___

Pineapple-head,

When I read your letter, it seems to me that it is more an invitation or even a date than something you are ordered to do. I think that you enjoy a little too much those chuunin exams. That's why I still don't know if I'm going to do it this year or not. Your letter is a bit too long to make me think it's just an order from the Hokage (by the way, don't use her to make me come to Konoha). Farewell,

Temari

1st October

___

Dear Sakura,

I'm having a really good time! Shikamaru is almost asking me out in his letter and I'm playing hard to get. I'm was so excited when I read the letter that I jumped up and down and almost yelled! Observe him for me please? I will come for the chuunin exam in two weeks but don't tell him (I'm sending you a copy of the letter I sent him, you will understand why). I love that lazy boy… Love you too of course, see you,

Temari

1st October

___

Sasuke-teme,

Hey, it's been a long time. I know you said in your last letter to stop writing to you but I just can't. I don't have anyone to talk to except you. I know you're going to say that we shouldn't communicate because we're not teammates anymore but we're still friend, aren't we? I want to bring you back so much, it's hurting me. I want it to make Sakura happy, I'll do anything for her even if it costs me my life. Have you ever been in love Sasuke? If you did, you should understand what I'm saying.

I have one last question. Do you think I may have a chance with Sakura? I mean, we are close friend and we are becoming closer and closer but I'm afraid she still likes you. Please be honest. See you Sasuke,

Naruto

1st October

___

Dear Temari,

Poor Shikamaru, playing with him like that… Don't you have a heart? Or at least some compassion? I'm tempted to tell him the truth, but I won't do it, because you're my friend. If you come in two weeks, than you have to tell him then. He's my friend too after all.

Sakura

2nd October

___

Dear Sakura,

You may be surprise to receive an answer, but as Naruto says, you're still my friends. I'm sorry to hear that you and Naruto have been depressed because of me but I'm glad you understood that I can't be with you all: my place is not in Konoha anymore. I must confess that it sadden me to know that I'll never be able to see you again but this is my path.

I don't know if Ino told you that she's writing to me almost every two days (well, not last week). I never answered any of her letters not because, like she says, I don't care about her, but because in fact, I love her. That should as well answer the question in Naruto's letter: I do love someone and I am doing anything I can to protect her. If she happens to know this, she will waste her life trying to find me. If I had answered her letters, she would have never gotten over me and she would throw away her life. Please don't say anything to her, I trust you with this. I have to go now. Read this letter to Naruto, it's for him too. Please don't write to me again.

I miss you, and I'll never forget you,

Sasuke

3rd October

PS: Naruto, for the last question you asked me… I would say that you have all your chances so don't waste them.

___

**AN: Please review, I need to know if I continue this story or not.  
Thanks**


	2. Letters 9 to 17

**AN: Thanks a lot for the reviews... I am going to continue the story! There is the second chapter, hope you'll like it. Sorry it's a little short...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

___

Sasuke,

I know, I know, I shouldn't be writing but I have to ask you something. Is it true that you will not come back, never? Sakura seems to understand but I just can't. I can't believe I'll never see you again. You're my best friend, you have been for quite a time now and I thought you'll always be. Why? Why forget us and not come back?

Naruto

5th October

PS: Thanks for the advice... I may try and tell Sakura how I feel about her.

___

Baka,

You're still writing, I'm fed up… but I'm still answering, what's wrong with me? Since I have to choose between writing to you and fighting with you (to prevent you from bringing me back), I prefer to write. I'll give an answer about why I absolutely can't come back. I don't belong anymore to Konoha. I love it all the same but the village considers me as a traitor and I consider myself as a traitor and someone who can't live in Konoha because of what I've done. My blood and my soul are not pure enough to live in Konoha. Hope this will answer your questions (even if I know it will not). See you,

Sasuke

7th October

___

Dear Temari,

I have good news and bad news for you... I'll start with the bad one: your Shikamaru is preparing something... I don't quite know what exactly but it promises to be fun (except for you maybe)! The good one is that he may be preparing to announce you that he loves you officially, who knows? Well... good luck with him, we'll take care of that when you come, besides, when is it? As for me, my new crush is totally is love with me... but it's not something new... I know it for too long! I just need some time to think, to make sure I really want something to happen. Hope I'll see you soon,

Sakura

10th October

___

Temari to Sakura:

I'm coming on the 14th of October. I'll fill you on the details between me and Shikamaru then. See you.

___

Dear Sasuke,

Here I am, writing to you again. Hope you'll not be angry. I wonder if others are writing to you... I will not ask them though, I wouldn't want to reveal my secret. Those letters are a way for me to live. Live through all I've been, some things because of you. But I don't blame you, not for going, not for breaking my heart. No, I blame you for not coming back. You've killed your brother, you're not longer with Orochimaru, so why keep you away from us? I can't think of any good explanations...

I've met a new guy, his name his Sai. I may like him, just a little bit more than a friend but I don't want to be in a relationship right now. I hope you're not angry about me telling you this, why would you anyway? It's not like you actually care! It's not like you read the letters... I'm still in love with you... And here I go, repeating myself over and over again, when will it stop? I can't stop on my own. I... (Traces of tears were visible on the paper). Well, good bye for now. I love you,

Ino

10th October

___

To my lovely daughter,

Your father and I have been away for one week and we still don't have any news about you, we are concerned and we worry: had something happened to my precious pinkie? If something is not right, you should tell us, we never keep secret between us, do we? Answer fast, we are waiting for news. I love you my cherry blossom and I miss you,

Mom

10th October

___

Naruto,

This time, I'm writing to you. I have to confess that it's because for the first time in many years, I need a friend, someone who can help me. As you know it, Ino has been sending me letters since I left Konoha. I didn't tell you before last week so you wouldn't know that I'm not answering her letters. I need your help because I can't face it alone anymore. I just received one letter from her and she said to me that I had broken her heart. She made me cry. Me! Sasuke Uchiha! I can't believe it: she has a strange power on me. Anyway, you have to help me: do I continue not responding to her or should I tell her what I think? She also said that she likes the new guy... what's his name again? Sai? Yeah... I'm jealous, I know I said that I wanted her to forget me but now I just want to kill this guy. What's wrong with me? Help me Naruto, you're the only one I can think of.

Sasuke

11th October

___

Sasuke,

The power you talked about is love Sasuke-teme. The "wrong-with-you" is your love for Ino. Stop being a baka and tell her. Come back and tell her you love her. Live a happy life. I know you said you can't come here but everyone will be please if you come back. Nobody will chase you away. Think about it. You already suffered a lot...

Naruto

12th October

___

Mom,

I don't really know how to respond to your letter. We do not keep secrets… it's funny. Should I say that I discovered a secret or that I'm just not feeling well since a few days? I think that I'm going to do what you always told me to: say the truth. So yes, I uncovered a family secret. I'm quite afraid and angry for what I saw. I was tidying your room when a letter fell into my hand. Without thinking, I started to read, and that must be the biggest mistake of my life. As I read, my eyes were filled with tears. I can't believe you did this to me. How can I be promised to somebody? How come I don't choose for myself? I want to live my life like I decide to. You are not my parents anymore, not in my heart. You betrayed me and you trapped me in an illusion. I just broke it and I see you, ugly as you really are. In top of all that, the person I'm supposed to marry doesn't even exist, or if he exists, nobody has ever heard of him. He's probably dead now and I couldn't be happier. I suppose you were his parents' friends? Then, you must be the only ones to know that they had a son… Can I really marry a dead or disappeared guy? It makes me laugh (and cry…).

Sakura

12th October

___

**AN: My exams are coming in one week and a half so I won't be updating until then. Please be patient... and keep on reviewing! Thanks.**


	3. Letters 18 to 30

**AN: Hi, this was faster than I had planned, well studying is so boring... Hope you'll enjoy the chapter  
**___

Troublesome woman,

I'm sorry to do this by letter, but you're far too troublesome to do it face to face. I'm going to confess something I would have preferred not to confess but anyway... I have to. You're coming in a few days and I want to tell you before because you may need some time to think about it... (well you have one day!) You're very special to me. How can I say this? I care about you... a lot. I don't want to see you in another boy's arms. I want you for only me... Am I becoming overprotective or selfish? Maybe... but it's what love does. It transforms people. If you feel at least something for me, tell me at your party when you come. Oups that should have been a secret... don't tell Sakura I told you... she'd kill me. Next time you'll see me, answer me, tell me if you like me more than a friend. Love you,

Shikamaru

13th October

___

Dear Naruto,

It's sad that you were away, it would have been so much more fun with you around. Damn those missions. I'm writing to you because of what happened during our little party for Temari. Remember we organised it because she was coming to prepare the chuunin exam? Well, she was happy when she discovered the party and she thanks you too but I must tell you what happened next. I was dancing downstairs with Temari and Shikamaru (they were flirting like there's no tomorrow) and I heard a big noise coming from my bedroom. I quickly went up and I discovered Ino lying on the floor and from her head, blood. I was so scared I screamed and everybody came into my room. I transferred her into the hospital: she's stable for now but she may be in a coma for some time. When I came back at home, I got to my room and a saw a paper next to where Ino had fallen. This paper was the answer from Sasuke. She must have fainted, seeing that he answered me but not her or because he loves her: I don't know. The fact is that she hurt her head against my wardrobe and because of me, she's in a coma. I can't believe I put my best friend in a coma... what friend am I? I cried all night thinking of her. Please come back soon Naruto, I'm alone again... For better news, Temari and Shika are finally together: I must have missed something because Temari just told Shikamaru she was selfish too and for the same reasons he was and next thing they were making out. Yeah I think I neglected a hint... I miss you a lot,

Sakura

14th October

___

Sasuke,

I'm sending you Sakura letter. You'll understand why: the same thing that happened to Ino happened to me except that I didn't end up in the hospital. You'll know why she went in the hospital by reading Sakura letter. As for me, I'll tell you what I discovered when I was organising the party. I was in Sakura bedroom, trying to find the list of things I needed to buy when I encountered a letter. It was a letter she was going to send to her mother (she must have kept it before posting it). It was talking about Sakura being promised to someone... she is going to marry a man she doesn't even know. How am I suppose to tell her that I love her now? She will reject me for sure. The worst is that I don't know who the guy is. He must be pretty strong, no? And he is going to marry Sakura... this guy doesn't know the luck he has... I'm sorry for Ino, I know how you must feel. It must be hard. I'll keep you informed of her condition. I'm here if you need any help, you can count on me.

Naruto

15th October

___

Shika,

So... what's happening between you and Temari? You never said a thing! You're really going out with her? I thought she was too troublesome?? This is funny. We must celebrate when I come back! I hope Ino is ok, I'm sorry for you, I know she's like a sister to you, you know her since childhood. Don't give up hope. See you,

Naruto

15th October

___

Sakura-chan,

Don't cry. I hate to see you crying. It's not your fault Ino is in a coma, don't blame yourself. You know it's because Sasuke hasn't answered her letters and by knowing he answered you, she was probably shocked. I don't blame Sasuke either because he's doing the things he thinks are right, even if I disapprove. He should tell her he loves her... I'm so sorry he doesn't think of you like that, I know you like him. Don't be angry with me please. If you need someone, I'm here, I'll always be there for you Sakura-chan. We could go and eat ramen when I come back, maybe will it heal your heart a bit. Please don't cry again, it makes me feel sad. Promise me you won't cry before I come back. Then, I'll help you, and I'll console you. Stop blaming you. I'm coming back in two days. I miss you,

Naruto

15th October

___

Naruto,

I'm sorry for you that your girl is kind of taken but if she likes you like I think she does, there will be no problem and she won't hesitate to reject her parent's choice. As for me, I'm really scared about Ino, I don't know what to do, I'm just waiting here and I can't do anything to help her, even if I was in Konoha. Well, if I was, this would not have happened. It's my entire fault! Can you please take care of Ino? I ask you as a best friend, please Naruto, please.

I have news, something I heard while travelling in the now instinct whirlpool country. When I was there, they were telling the tale of a woman. She was one of the last resident of the whirlpool country and one day, she travelled to the Fire country and had fallen in love with a man. The legend continues and says that this man was the fourth Hokage. They were inseparable and they had a son that was born and disappeared the same day: the day they both died, when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. The name of that woman was Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto, you must be the disappeared son of the fourth Hokage. You took your mother's name and never knew about your heritage. Hope it will make you happy,

Sasuke

16th October

___

Naruto,

Temari and I are, in fact, going out. I'm soooo happy. I had waited for a long time. I still don't believe she likes me. I love her so much, she would be afraid if I told her! We are going on dates every day. We are growing closer and closer, it's troublesome and I like it very much. I can't live without her, she brings me the peace and the motivation I need, she's not afraid of telling me when I cross the line. She's perfect for me and I couldn't have dreamed of a better girl. The only negative news is that Ino is in a coma and we don't know when she will wake up (if she wakes up). I'm going to visit her every day and I bring her flowers. I think Temari doesn't like it very much but she should understand that Ino and I were best friends and that I can't let her down when she needs me. When are you coming back? I need someone to help me around all those troublesome girls. See ya,

Shikamaru

17th October

___

Dear Naruto,

I'm going on a mission for a few days so we won't be able to see each other till I come back. Thanks for your letter, it comforted me when I needed to... How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like Sasuke like I used to? He's my best friend, like he is for you! I'm glad he likes Ino! I'm so happy for her, well not really because he doesn't want to tell her, but I hope they will sort things out one day. I'm sad I won't see you... I miss you,

Sakura

19th October

___

Dear Ino

I'm so sorry, all that is happening because of me. I just wish you wake up and read my letter like nothing has ever happened. I regret not sending you letters, I always thought it will be the best choice. But it wasn't. Now I know I shouldn't have kept my feelings inside of me, I should have let them come out and let you know. You're in a coma, and you will maybe never know. I'm offering you this ring as a promise ring. I promise I will always love you and that I'll come back someday for you, not to stay but if you want to come with me, I will not stop you. I hope you'll wake up soon. I love you,

Sasuke

20th October

___

Sasuke,

Hey teme, Shikamaru is already taking care of your girl so don't worry about that. She's like a sister to him so she will be fine with him around. If something happens, I'll let you know. Her condition seemed to have stabilized and the medics are hoping she will wake up soon. If she doesn't, they don't know what will happen. About my legacy, I don't believe it entirely. How could the fourth that I admire so much be my father? How could he have put the demon in his own child? But, if it's true, I'll be extremely happy but I won't tell anybody because I want people to acknowledge me for me and not for whom I am related to.

Naruto

21st October

___

Dear Sakura,

Since you're away, I'm writing to you to know what is on your mind lately. Before you went on your mission, I notice that you were distant and absent sometimes. Is something bothering you? I know there is. And I know that it's not only Ino. Please tell me, maybe I can help you.

As for me and Shikamaru, everything is fine, we're dating often and he is an awesome kisser! I hate to admit that he is the one for me... For a few days, I saw that he is often visiting Ino and I'm kind of worried. I hope it's going to pass. I asked him to be with me a little bit more (even if we're like always together) but I don't like it when he's going to see Ino. I miss you already,

Temari

21th October

___

Dear Temari,

Don't be like that, you know that Shika is just friend with Ino... It's normal that he visits her, isn't it? I'm pretty sure that I'm falling in love... I can't bear to be away from him and I miss him so much. I'm coming back in two days, I'm eager to see him. I love Naruto Uzumaki. Can you believe it? The baka, incomprehensible, unpredictable, funny, incredible, gorgeous Naruto! Please don't tell him yet, I'm going to do it very soon. Miss you too,

Sakura

22nd October

___

Naruto to Shikamaru:

I don't have much time. I'm going for good, no time to explain. Give my apology to everyone in Konoha. I'll miss you all. Good bye.

___

**AN : Reviews please !**


	4. Letters 31 to 42

**AN: Sorry I didn't update sooner, I had my exams. Hope you'll like those letters...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

___

Temari to Shikamaru:

Hey lazy-head,  
I woke up early this morning and the Hokage called me so I'm just letting you know where I am... Do you think we could eat something for lunch, maybe Ichikaru?  
Love you,

Temari

___

Shikamaru to Temari:

I'm going to see Ino today, I'm sorry about the lunch. See you tonight,

Shika

___

Sasuke,

Hi! First, it's good to finally have some news about you. I never thought you would be writing but hey, let's face it, it's something we can't stop ourselves from doing, as troublesome as it is to write. Secondly, I'm sorry to have read Ino's letter. I know, it's not something I should have done but I thought that maybe she would hear me when I read the letter to her. It's the last time I'll do it, promise. Well, I almost had a heart attack when I saw it was from you but I'm happy for her, you finally answer her letters. When she wakes up, you'll be the first one to know. See ya,

Shikamaru,

23rd October

___

Naruto,

I don't understand anything at all. First, you send me this weird message then I learn that you took off with Sakura? Where are you? What are you doing? I need you, Temari just broke up with me, for who-knows reasons and I'm devastated. I don't know what to do. I'm mopping all day, alone in my bedroom. What did I do to her? She kept telling me that I was always going to see Ino, but wouldn't she visit Gaara if he was in a coma? I don't understand women, they're so troublesome. Come back, please or at least explain to me...

Shikamaru

23rd October

___

Naruto to Shikamaru:

Still no time to explain, but you'll know everything soon enough... I hope so. Just don't give hope on Temari. Go and try to catch her.

___

Naruto,

I understand why you don't want anybody to know about your father. I think it's a wise choice not tell anybody yet. Thanks for telling me that Shikamaru is taking care of Ino, I'm less worried. About you, when will you confess to Sakura? I hope it will be soon! See you baka,

Sasuke

24th October

___

Dear Sakura,

I just broke up with Shikamaru. He was really becoming distant. I suspect that he doesn't stop thinking about her. I... I didn't know what to do anymore, what to say to him, so I broke up. I'm going back to Suna, in case you want to write to me. I didn't receive any news from you since you ran away. Hope you'll okay, which I think you are, considering you're with Naruto. I miss you,

Temari

25th October

___

Dear Temari,

I'm sorry for what I did, for being too much with Ino and for that other thing. I already explain to you millions time why I was at Ino's side for so long but you don't believe me and that hurts. It makes me feel like you don't believe I love you. For what I did yesterday, just before you returned to Suna, I'm sorry but not really. It just that it was the only thing to do to stop you, to make you listen to me. I had no other choice. What could I possibly do? You were tearing me apart and I couldn't let you go without trying to explain myself so yes, I did it, but not to make you hate me, like you said but just to make you remember me. I'm sorry I've wasted your time. All I did was to shut you up so I could talk.  
I'm sorry I've kissed you,  
I'm sorry I've loved you,  
I'm sorry I love you,

Shikamaru

26th October

___

Shikamaru,

Thanks for your letter.  
I have something to ask you. Has something happen to Naruto? He hasn't written to me in one week, not answered my last letter and it's not normal. Can you please tell me?

Sasuke

28th October

___

Sasuke,

I'm sorry to say that I don't have any news about Naruto. He left Konoha 6 days ago with Sakura and hasn't explained why. I don't know where he is and why. I thought maybe he was going to tell you... I'm also sorry to tell you that Ino is not in a good condition. Tsunade says that if she doesn't wake up soon, she may not wake up... at all. This letter is full of bad news, sorry again.

Shikamaru

29th October

___

Dear Ino,

I know you'll probably not read this letter, at least not in the few hours. That's why I decided to tell you and not another. Of course, I'm also telling you because you are my best friend and I can't keep something from you. I discovered last week that I was promised to a man, a man I don't even know. That is the first piece of news. The second shouldn't be one because you know me too well... I have never accepted it and admitted it in front of you but I, in fact, am in love with Naruto. When I came back two days ago, I confessed to him. It was harder that I thought and I didn't know where to start. The sentence kept repeating itself in my head but my mouth was not moving. It was so frustrating I was becoming angry. I tried again and again but no sound came. During all this time, he just looked me and I almost drowned in his eyes. It was like he could read me, like he knew what I was going to say but he didn't do anything. He just kept looking at me lovely. Since I wasn't able to talk, I chose to lean forward and kiss him. He moved back and my heart stopped beating. The entire universe was falling apart. He was rejecting me! After all the time he asked me out, he didn't love me anymore? I may have broken his heart. I cannot forgive myself. I wanted to tell him I was sorry but he put a finger on my mouth, smiled and whispered "I want to hear you say it Sakura-chan. I've waited all my life for this moment." I melted inside and almost fainted. He was determined to hear it. So I just said it, once, praying he would have heard me.

"I love you."

He grinned his very special baka grin "See, it wasn't so hard, was it?" He seemed to be having fun and that made me really angry. "No need to pout Sakura-chan..." His laugh echoed like a hundred bells. "I love you... and I'll keep telling you every second of my life." The night was surrounding us little by little and his eyes kept shining and lightening me. He came closer "Now, should we continue what you started?" The kiss was tender and it tasted ramen. I thought it was never going to end and I would have preferred it that way...

That's when I knew I had to run. Run away, forever. Run and never come back. Run with him at my side and never look back. Never try to come back because if I did, I would not be with him. Good bye Ino, I told Naruto to write a short note to Shika and when he'll read it, we'll be far away from Konoha. I'm sorry I left you all, but I had no choice. I love you all and I'll always will,

Sakura

23rd October

(Opened on the 30th October)

___

Dear Sasuke,

It's been 16 days, 16 days of black, cold night. I woke up this morning, a guy next to me, asleep. I called for help and a nurse came in. The guy was Shikamaru, my best friend. He gave me your letter and I was very touched. So I thought I could answer you. But I must be honest, not only the 16 days are black, my whole life is a black cold night. I don't remember anything. I don't remember Shikamaru who is always sitting next to me. I don't remember my best friend Sakura or any other friend I may have. And I don't remember you. I'm sending you a letter I received when I was asleep, it's from Sakura to me but I don't really understand it. Nobody read it except me. I hope you'll understand it. I'm so sorry for everything, I think you are sad because of me. I hope to hear from you, your name is, I don't know how, associated to warmth and it makes me calm. I would like to see you, maybe it will help me regain my memories.

Ino

30th October

___

**AN: Reviews please.  
I'm not quite sure where I'm going with the story so I would like you to tell me if you prefer that I finish this story in the upcoming chapters (maybe 2 or 3) or if you want me to continue and make a longer story with this idea. Please vote in the poll. Thanks.**


	5. Letters 43 to 54

**AN: This is not the longest chapter I've written... hope you'll still enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

___

Dear Sakura and Naruto,

I now understand why you ran away but I'm a little disappointed by the fact that you didn't tell me. I'm not even in Konoha, you could have written to me! Anyway, I thought you should know that Ino has woken up but she has lost her memories. Hopefully, she will regain them soon... Well, I hope you two are ok.

Sasuke

31st October

___

Dear Temari,

I shouldn't be writing to you but I must inform you of Ino's new condition. She has woken up two days ago and she doesn't remember anything, all her memories are gone. Tsunade is trying to find what is damaged and maybe fix it but she says that the damage is so serious that even she cannot heal it. Her only chance may be Sakura but she disappeared and we have no news about her. The Hokage also told me that the damage may become irreversible in a few weeks. We have to hurry and bring Sakura back. Ino must stay in bed or the time may still lower. Please help me find them, Sakura is one of your best friend. If you don't do it for me, do it for her. After that, I'll stop visiting Ino, I promise, if you are willing to give me another chance. I love you Temari and I can't live without you. Please help me,

Shikamaru

1st November

___

Temari to Shikamaru:

I'll help you, but that doesn't mean anything.

___

_Two weeks later..._

___

Dear Sakura,

You need to come back. You know about Ino's condition so why are you not answering or not coming back? I don't understand you at all. We searched for you everywhere and still couldn't find you. Where are you? I thought you were an incredible girl but I must have been wrong... You are really going to sit back and watch Ino lose all of her memories? I thought you were better than that. Can't you understand you are the only one who can save her?

Why am I saying all this? It doesn't matter anymore! It's over, we don't have any hope left. You want to know why? Because Ino has disappeared. One morning she wasn't in her bed anymore, she just vanished. The Hokage says it's only a matter of days now before it's irreversible. If you don't want to speak with us, whatever your reasons are, at least save her please. Find her and help her regain her memories. That's all I'm asking for.

Temari

15th November

___

Sasuke,

I know.

I know all of it. I have found out everything and you will pay for what you did. You think you do what you want just because one day you disappeared? You think you can make this choice for her? I'm sure it's you, who else could it be? You took her. You took her away from Konoha. WHY? Why would you want to take her? You know she will lost all of her memories if she doesn't stay in bed, so why? What can you possibly do?

Shikamaru

15th November

___

Dear Sakura,

Please take care of her, please. She doesn't understand why I can't come with her but I'm sure you will. I cannot see you, or Naruto. Please heal her and bring her back to Konoha. She cannot be with me, it's too soon. I'll miss her and I miss you,

Sasuke

17th November

___

Naruto to Sasuke:

Why can't you see us, teme? I'm not going to bring you back now so you don't have anything to fear. You can just come and say hello... Please, I want to see you and Sakura too.

___

Dear Shikamaru,

Come tomorrow night at the gate of Konoha. When you'll see me, don't move, just wait. You will take what I give you, without questions. In exchange, you will promise me not to tell anybody that you saw me. I will go back and you will not try to chase me. If you do that, everything will go back the way they were. See you tomorrow,

Anonymous

19th November

___

My dear Sakura,

I don't know if this letter will reach you but I gave it to your bird and I hope he will be able to find you. I think I'm the only one who really knows why you escaped. I'm sorry to say that this isn't going to change anything. I promised, well, you father and I promised a dying man, our best friend, that you will marry his son and I don't intend to give up. I will find you or you will come back and you will be married to him. You don't have anything to fear yet since I don't know where his son is. All I can tell you is that our best friend was the Fourth Hokage. I know that it must be a shock to learn that he has a son but it's the truth and you will marry him. Now, come back and stop thinking you love Naruto. He is not the one for you. Good bye, my daughter, I hope I'll see you soon,

Your mom

19th November

___

Dear Temari,

Ino is back. Sakura came last night and she brought her back. I'm so relieved. Apparently, Sasuke know where Naruto and Sakura are and he took Ino to bring her to Sakura. It was a success because Sakura was able to heal Ino and bring her memories back. Ino is fine now, a little bit shaken up but okay. Like I promised, I'm not going to see her anymore. I'm coming to Suna to see you because I still love you. I want us to be like we were for a short time. It's troublesome but I can't stop thinking about you, dreaming about you and loving you.

Shikamaru

21st November

___

Dear Pineapple-head,

You really think I'm going to forgive you just because you write so beautiful and heart-melting things? You think I'm going to act like nothing happened because I forgave you a long time ago? You think I realize it was my entire fault and not yours? You think I could still love you like before or even more?

If you think all those things, then you're absolutely right. You know me like nobody has ever known me before. If you think you love me then I'll love you forever.

I love you,

Temari

22nd November

PS: I should be meaner sometimes... well, I will be... one day.

___

Naruto,

I'm sorry but you have to stop writing to me. I told you, didn't I? I can't see you, I don't belong with Konoha anymore. You do, I don't. You ran away, maybe, but you still have Konoha in your heart and Konoha has you. I just can't see you or Sakura. I have to cut my bonds with you all. I saw Ino and I couldn't let her go. I don't deserve her. She should be with someone who can take care of her. I told Sakura it's too soon because it's too soon for me, and it may be too soon forever. Stop writing, stop searching. It's over.

Sasuke

22nd November

___

**AN : Reviews please.**


	6. Letters 55 to 58

**AN: This update was faster than any others...****So, this is one of the last chapters... I think I'm going to finish in the next one. There is, in this chapter, the longest letter I've ever written. Yeah I know, there's only three letters but they're pretty long so...  
Well, enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

___

Dear Sasuke,

I remember everything now and I am so sorry for all you've been through because of me. Thank you also, without you I would not be able to remember my past. Thank you so much. I would like to apologize to Sakura too but she didn't let me. I wanted to force her in coming back but she wouldn't listen to me. I'm afraid for her, I don't know how she can manage to live outside of Konoha, even if she's not alone. I'm so worried about them, Naruto and Sakura. I understand now what was written in the letter, the fact that Sakura left because she was promised to someone else. However, I think she should come back and try to explain herself to her mother, don't you think? ... Am I stupid? Why am I asking you questions? You probably won't answer my letters... I saw your look when you let me go. It was not a we'll-see-each-other-again look. It was a goodbye look, one when you know you'll never see the person again, ever. So I believe you want to stop receiving letters and stop writing ones. This is my last letter, I promise. One to say goodbye. One to say I'll love you always...

My only concern is why you won't talk to them. Aren't they you're teammates? Your friends? I'm probably more worried about you know. You don't seem well. You're refusing help, you're refusing friends... I don't know what to think. You're sure you don't want me to come with you? It's what you promised me in the only letter you wrote me... You told me you would not stop me but here you go again, trying to move away from me, from us. That's it... you're afraid of us. You're afraid of committing yourself. I don't know why tough. Why are you afraid of starting again? Are you avoiding happiness? Are you searching for despair because you think you don't deserve a happy life? Yes, that's the answer. You're afraid. When you left Konoha, it was because you were afraid of friendship and of not being able to kill your brother. And now, you're afraid of not being accepted by Konoha. If you love me, I mean if you really love me, then you should accept me. And you should know that I'll search for you my entire life if I have to. I will not stop, never, because you are the most precious thing I could ever have. I know you love me and that thought will allow me to love you forever. I love you and I miss you,

Ino

23rd November

___

Dear Pineapple-head,

I have some good news... I'm coming to Konoha, I'll arrive tomorrow morning. Be prepared to meet me at 9 o'clock at the gate of Konoha. I will not wait long so don't be late! And if you use a single time the word "troublesome", you'll see what happen... all I can tell you is that you will regret saying it. Well, anyway, I'm happy to see you (hard to tell, isn't it?). It's the truth, I've never been so happy to see anyone before. That must mean that I like you, no? Yeah, I like you, a lot... I even love you. Ah well, you do not always fall in love with the right one... I could have loved a rich, awesome, brave and interesting ninja but here I am, loving an uninteresting, lazy, pineapple-headed guy... I should be sad, shouldn't I? Haha... But I've come to know you better in the last months and now I know what you really are, what I've never seen before in you: genius, caring and somehow funny. Someone I want to be with my entire life... I need you. You make me feel special and no other one than you can. Like I said, I love you...

I'll see you soon enough and I'll prove you I love you,

Temari, your troublesome girl... oups, I've said it... well since it's me, no harm done. Hehe

23rd November

___

[AN:_**'Blablabla'**_ thought of Sakura while reading the letter]

Dear Sakura,

You must be angry at me, a lot, and I'm sorry for that. I will explain why I left without telling you yesterday so don't be so angry and read my letter carefully, everything will come clear.

First, I will explain exactly what happened... 5 days ago, you received a letter from your mom telling you to come back because we're not meant to be together. That's one of the reasons why I left yesterday evening. **'**_**Baka, I will hate you all my life for this. How can you do something like that to me? I thought you loved me...'**_I used a genjutsu to make you sleep long enough so I could go without you noticing. Don't try to catch me, I'm long gone. I'm on my way to Konoha now to see your mother. I won't try to beat some sense into her, there's no point. I'll just try to explain why you got away and maybe in time she will forgive you, don't you think? Hum, no point in asking questions: knowing you like I do, you must still be angry at me for leaving... _**'No? You think? Baka.'**_ Well, one of the other reasons I left is that I'm nothing compared to the son of the fourth Hokage... I really don't deserve you now. _**'Oh please, you really believe this? You're the ninja always saying that we can change our destiny... what happened? I'm disappointed in you Naruto-kun'**_ It's true, even if we don't know where he is, when people will know this, they will love him... or they will be disappointed by who he really is... _**'What are you saying?'**_ Well, never mind, that's not why I'm writing to you. After I made the genjutsu, I made one shadow clone that will stay with you, like that if something happens I will know and I'll be here fast. I don't want anything to happen to you while I'm gone. _**'Yeah I know, I punched him and he disappeared in a puff.' **_To be honest, I made two and hid one in case you punch the first one. _**'Ha, you know me too well.' **_That's it for now, I love you... I will continue my letter after I reach Konoha...

There I am, I arrived in Konoha early morning. I met Temari and Shikamaru who seemed to be getting well back together (from what I saw...). Then, I met Ino who was quite happy to see me but was wondering where you were. I had to tell her that you decided to stay behind, that I just here for a little time. She is devastated by what happened with Sasuke. Apparently, she still loves him very much and he isn't answering, like before. This guy is so stupid, he has a wonderful girl who loves him, that he loves and he's still leaving... I don't understand him at all. _**'Neither do I... but isn't it what you are doing too, baka?'**_ After seeing them, I went to Tsunade's office because I had some business I had to discuss with her. I needed her approval to see your mother. _**'What? I really don't understand anymore'**_ Tsunade told me what I wanted to hear so I will be going to see your mother in a short time... Love you.

I just finished talking with your mother and I think she will forgive you if you are willing to come back in a few days. Come back now, please? You'll be happy, I promise. I'll be with you everyday if you need me. _**'What are you talking about? I'm not moving!'**_ Since I think that all my explanations are not very clear and that you will not come, I'm going to tell you the whole truth. _**'Well, you better start talking.'**_ Last month, I finally learned about my parents. Sasuke knew so he told me. There was this woman, Kushina Uzumaki, from the whirlpool country, my mother. She came to the Fire country and fell in love with my father. They both died the day I was born fighting against Kyuubi. My father was the fourth Hokage. _**'Wha...??...'**_ Now you'll understand why you can come back to Konoha. As soon as I learned who you were promised to, I decided to see your mother to present myself to her but I needed Tsunade to confirm that I was the fourth's son. I couldn't give you false hope, it wouldn't have been fair to you. Now that you know everything would you come? _**'Of course,I'll come... I'll even run...'**_ I love you Sakura-chan, from the day I saw you and I'll love you forever...

So... Will you marry me?

Naruto

24th November

___

**AN: Reviews please.**


	7. Letters 59 to 64

**AN: Last chapter.  
Thanks a lot to those who reviewed, especially NarutoRocks21113043****, chocolate-strawberry-leaf and darkdevil1706****who reviewed from the very first chapter.  
Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

___

Sasuke,

Ino told me everything and I know that she promised you not to write anymore. That's why I'm writing to you. She will keep her promise because she loves you more than anything and she doesn't want lo loose you, even if she already did I think. Please write to her to comfort her. She needs this. Now that Naruto and Sakura are getting married (not before next summer) and that I'm going to be a father (yeah great news isn't it? I just don't know if I'm up to it. Well never mind, I'm sure you don't care...), she will be alone a lot so she really needs you. I think that's it, I don't have anything to say to you anymore, except maybe that I will never forgive for what you've done to her. Good bye,

Shikamaru

28th November

___

Sasuke to Shikamaru:

Please, it's already hard to stop myself to run towards Konoha, don't make it any harder. I love her but she doesn't deserve me. I'm always moving... she can't live like this. Please understand. I miss her.

___

You are cordially invited to celebrate  
the wedding of

**_Sakura Haruno_**

and the baka

**_Naruto Uzumaki Namikase_**

On the 1st of July  
In the Namikase compound.  
Thank you.

___

Dear Temari,

I'm a bit upset that you can't come to my wedding but I understand why tough... I know that you're eight month pregnant so you must stay in bed... poor you. However, like I promised, I will tell you exactly what happened during the wedding. First let me tell you that it was the most beautiful wedding I ever saw (of course, it was mine!) and even better than I ever dreamed of. The Namikase compound was overflowed by pink and orange flowers. My dress was gorgeous, I felt like a princess... Everybody was here, Kakashi-sensei, Anko, Tsunade, all our friends of course. Ino was my maid of honour, like I always wanted and Kiba was Naruto's best man. The only missing were you, Shikamaru and Sasuke. I wanted him to be there, I wanted to feel happy around my team finally reunited but like he said months ago, he doesn't want to see us. When Ino told me it was time, I become so excited that she had to shake me to make sure I wasn't going to do anything creepy. I watched myself in the mirror and I thought that I found everything that I always wanted: friends and a future husband that I love more than anything. While I walked down the aisle, I felt happier than in my entire life. My whole mind was focused on him: Naruto. He was there, handsome in his suit, looking at me tenderly with his blue eyes. Kakashi was bringing me down the aisle. When he gave me to Naruto, I thought I saw a tear next to his eye but it quickly disappeared... Kakashi-sensei crying? That was fun to see... Tsunade was doing the wedding. I spare you the long speech of Tsunade... it was good but it definitely wasn't the best part. After the vows and the exchange of the rings, we headed to the west side of the Namikase compound where the party was going to take place. The sun had already begun to disappear. We sat at our table during other speeches. First there was Ino's speech... "I've known Sakura since kinder garden and since kinder garden I was at her side. I've seen her cry, laugh, dream and blush... I've watched her grow into a magnificent flower. Too bad she's not marrying the best guy of our age... it's a shame. Haha, I will always beat you on that part." She was grinning like never. And Naruto was becoming angrier by the minute... well I was too! "Don't be mad Naruto, I like you too, don't worry. I think you're the best for Sakura, I always knew it. She's my best friend and I know you're the one who can make her happy. I wish you two a long and wonderful life." Then TenTen and Hinata made speeches too and like Ino wished us a happy life. At last, Kiba, as the best man, stood up and prepared himself for his speech when someone appeared. The person was wearing a Konoha headband but we couldn't see him very well. He, as the voice spoke, claimed to be the rightful best man and therefore, it was him who should make the speech. As the smoke disappeared, my heart skipped a beat and I saw Naruto shed a tear. Out of nowhere, Sasuke had come for us.

"I may not know them since kinder garden but I know those two like no one else. When they were first put into my team, I didn't like the idea. What good could come from a fan girl and an idiot? My first impression confirmed what I thought. She was just looking at me all the time and he was planning a trap for our Sensei... that worked, surprisingly, but that was because the Sensei was a bit distracted by his book, isn't it Kakashi-sensei?" Everyone looked at Kakashi and he tried in vain to hide his blush. Everyone was now laughing and the surprised and fear from Sasuke appearance was long gone. "As we trained together, I realized that they were more than I first thought. Sakura wasn't like every other girl, she wanted hard to become stronger and she has her temper that no one else has. Don't beat me up for this Sakura, please? And Naruto was far more intelligent than I gave him credit for and he has this incredible heart... he will do anything for his friends. Then came our first important mission, in the land of Waves. This is where I started to feel the bonds that I was forming with them, bonds that I tried countless time to severed, without much success. Why? Because the bonds in a team like team 7 can never be broken. I finally understand what a team means... never letting them down. I'm so sorry for going, if I could I would change what I done but I can't and all I can do is being here now, for you two. How could I miss the wedding of my two best friends and teammates? It's just not possible. Well, back to them, the wonderful new couple... I always knew they will eventually be together. First because I didn't want Sakura to be with me... But most importantly, I knew it by watching you. Seeing you both always fighting and arguing was the proof of your love. Naruto always knew... well he always loved Sakura but Sakura had a hard time figuring it out. Hopefully, she did and they're here now, happy and just married. Congratulations to both of you... I love you both so much and I miss you."

Suddenly I feared he was just going to go again and we'll never see him but he look at me and whispered "Don't worry, I'm staying until the end of the wedding." The rest of the wedding was a like a dream. I just kept on dancing with Naruto and the time seemed to last forever. We also spent a lot of time as team 7 and it was like nothing happen. I was so happy... I saw a lot of couple I hadn't heard about. It was fun seeing all of them together. Kakashi and Anko, Kiba with Hinata, and the most unpredictable: Sasuke was actually dancing with Ino. They were so cute! I can't believe he's going to leave again... Of course you were missing and it would have been better if you were here but I know that you're with your husband and I'm sure you are doing well. I hope he treat you well... if he doesn't, I'm going to make him eat his "troublesome"... I miss you and I hope I'll see you soon,

Sakura

3rd July

___

Dear Sakura,

I'm sorry to be writing you now and not before but he told me I couldn't before. I should maybe explain even if there's not much to explain. You know that Sasuke feels he doesn't belong to Konoha so I wasn't able to stop him from leaving again. But he one day promised me that if I wanted to go with him, I will. So there I am, running away from Konoha with the man I love and who loves me. You must know how it feels... You're happy but a piece of your heart will always be in Konoha. Please don't worry about me, I will write often and I will make Sasuke write. One day, I may be able to bring him back to Konoha, but that's not going to happen soon. Good bye Sakura. I'm going to miss you so much. Tell everybody I love them. Thank you for everything,

Ino

3rd July

___

Dear Naruto,

I maybe should tell you face to face but I don't want you jumping and shouting in my office. So... there's the news: actually I don't think anyone will be surprised except you! I'm not very young and I want to enjoy the time I have left. That's why I'm retiring from the Hokage position and I want you to be the next Hokage. Yeah, you can jump now... Go...

Tsunade, the 5th Hokage

4th July

___

THE END

___

**AN : Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic. I'm going to be working on another fanfic but I may not publish it soon.  
Reviews please !!!**


End file.
